The electronic industry today requires high-speed electronic equipment that is relatively compact and densely packaged. Typically the equipment includes one or more mother and daughter board assemblies. To reduce board space and eliminate the need for throughholes it is desirable to provide electrical connectors and devices that can be mounted to circuit pads on the surfaces of the circuit boards. It is also desirable to provide high-speed card edge connectors having a controlled impedance that will essentially match the impedance of the circuit board. A high-speed card edge connector is one that can pass fast rise time signals without distorting or degrading that rise time. It is desirable, therefore, to control the impedance of the connector to reduce signal reflection caused by changes in the impedance in the pathways conducting the digital pulse. Impedance control also requires close spacing of ground and signal traces in interconnections. With the close spacing of the ground and signal terminal members within the housing and conductive traces within the board, it is also necessary to prevent cross-talk between the adjacent interconnections. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,292 and 5,051,099 disclose high-speed card edge connectors having closely spaced ground contact members and signal contact members, each pair of signal contact members having associated ground contact member. The contact members in these patents have soldered tails that engage throughholes in a mother board. In order to accommodate the dense array of solder tails for the signal and ground contact members, the solder tails and the throughholes are arranged in staggered arrays. In the embodiments shown, the solder tail portions of adjacent signal and ground contact members have different configurations requiring four different signal contact members and two different ground contact members, which greatly increases the cost of manufacturing the connector.